


A Part of the Team

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Drift Compatible [32]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knew everyone had a lot on their minds lately. It was difficult not to think about that, and he really wanted to help somehow. Fortunately, Aleksis was a great friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).



> This work is a birthday gift for the amazing [Nanuk-Dain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)!
> 
> It was inspired by ["Step by Step"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4035250). 
> 
> I wanted to write a bit about Newt's point of view, and his reactions to everything that happens to the team, to Herc and to Newt's relationship with Hermann. And I love Newton being friends with Aleksis and Sasha, so I included it as well. All the friendships in this fandom make me so happy!  
> Enjoy.

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, 16th January 2025_

As Newt walked down the corridor, he bit his lip lightly, trying not to run into Hermann. The other man was walking in front of him, his hand gripping his cane tightly, a frown evident on his face, but Newt knew he wasn’t displeased or annoyed, he was mostly worried. They just left Hermann’s quarters and were walking to the lab, not really hurrying, since they didn’t have anything pressing going on, but in the last few days both of them found out they were very bad at not doing anything. Newt knew they both were thinking of the same thing: the future. 

They both had a lot on their minds after all: the changes in their relationship, the prying journalists, not to mention everything Herc had said to them the day before. It was quite a lot.

Scientists, rangers, pilots, civilians, all of them had to deal with the aftermath of Operation Pitfall. The injuries and bruises, sacrifices and losses; everyone had their own coping method, and trying to make everything work. They won, but to Newt it was somewhat difficult to focus on that one aspect of the situation, even if it was pretty great. They probably should also keep in mind the bigger picture of what they all would have to face after that. The journalists, the funds, coming up with new plans; they couldn’t afford any longer breaks. 

All of this was overwhelming, but only after the meeting in Raleigh’s room in med bay, seeing his friends gathered there, it all had actually caught up with Newt. He was aware how serious the situation was, how much they all sacrificed, but after having assembled in one room and discussing their next steps, sharing ideas and possibilities, the situation had became somehow more real.

People often said Newt didn’t take things too seriously. He was aware of that, and it was not like it wasn’t true, after all. However, right then, even if Herc had said to just focus on getting better, not thinking about the still present and possible danger has proven to be challenging. That’s why Newt had mentioned his worry about another Breach opening in the first place. 

He was really glad Hermann had been right next to him when they brought it up. The other man’s presence so close to him had made it a little bit better. And he had noticed he was not the only one who found comfort in being close to others and in physical contact. It had been very difficult not to notice.

Jin and Hu Wei Tang had been sitting next to Cheung’s bed, visiting him as often as possible, sometimes even spending hours in his room, even if one was using crutches, the other one a wheelchair. Sasha and Aleksis had been sitting on plastic chairs by the wall, but still close to one another. Tendo had been the only one sitting by himself, holding a tablet and observing everyone else around him, as if assessing the situation, but he hadn’t seemed bothered by it.

To Newton, however, the strangest had been seeing Chuck Hansen stretched out on Raleigh’s bed, holding his hand, as if he had needed reassurance that they both were really there. It all was so unlike Chuck, but there was something almost comforting in the way they were holding on to each other. After Mako had sat down on the edge of Raleigh’s bed as well, a small smile appearing on her face as she relaxed after a while, Newt had wanted to smile (even if he had been still in the middle of explaining to Hermann why they should talk to Herc about their predictions as soon as they get more data).

Yes, overall, they all had looked like they should focus on getting better first, just as Herc had said. Newt still didn’t even want to think how much Herc had to deal with. He and Caitlin Lightcap did have a plan prepared, but still, he did have a lot going on in his head lately. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Newt jumped at the sudden presence next to him, and he did not walk into Hermann only because Aleksis caught his arm and steadied him, gently but surely, just in time. 

“Crap, sorry. Thanks,” Newt murmured, grinning up at Aleksis, who smiled back. “I was still thinking about the meeting with Herc, I guess. And about the fact that I’m still kind of hungry right now. I think I could do with a second breakfast or something. Anyway, how is your arm? And how come I didn’t get to sign the cast yet? Not cool.”

Before Aleksis could answer Newt heard a snort coming from behind his friend, and soon Sasha joined them, walking on Aleksis’ other side.

“We were all busy, I believe,” Aleksis shrugged, glancing at his cast briefly. “And the triplets are very competitive when we play cards.”

“Yeah, Tendo knows something about that, too,” Newt turned to look at his friends, hiding his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “So, how about I just sign the cast right now? In the lab, I mean. Do you have some time now, or are you in a hurry?”

“First we wanted to talk to the Marshal and Dr Lightcap, but we will be free after that,” Sasha replied. “And you? Aren’t you and Hermann busy analyzing the possibilities of the next Breach opening? You both sounded like you were in the middle of a research when you had talked about it.”

“Well, we kinda are, but I thought about coffee for at least an hour and if I don’t get my caffeine fix, I’m going to scream. Loudly. Research can wait a bit. Hermann could use a cup of tea, I think. And you know what? Let’s just get something to eat, too. Hey, Hermann, do you want something to eat?”

Hermann turned his head to look at Newt briefly, and after a second he shook his head. Even if Newt wasn’t able to feel that the leg was bothering Hermann again, it was hard not to notice how tense he was, how his mouth stretched into a thin line, making him look even more grumpy than usual. He probably should sit down as soon as possible. Newt wanted to get him a cup of tea even more. He wanted to wrap his arms tightly around Hermann, too, and just tell him they should get back to his room and cuddle, but he knew Hermann would not appreciate that, especially when other people were around. Tea it was, then.

“No, thank you. One breakfast was enough for me.”

“Right. Sure. So, just come see us in the lab after you’re done talking, okay?”

Sasha and Aleksis just nodded and after they left, Newt and Hermann were once again alone. They didn’t talk until they reached the lab, but as soon as the door to the lab closed after them, Newt stepped a bit closer to the other man and wrapped an arm around Hermann’s waist gently, enjoying the touch and the closeness. 

After what had happened between them the previous day, the drift, the kisses, feeling Hermann’s hands on his body, feeling Hermann in his head, feeling him everywhere, and the fact that they were a perfect match, Newt found it problematic to be away from Hermann. He still respected the other man’s need for privacy and distance, of course, because they were very important to Hermann, but he was _right there_ and Newt just wanted to be near him. So very much.

“Newton?”

“Yeah? What is it?” Newt asked, smiling at the expression on the other scientist’s face, as the man raised one eyebrow, and looked at him curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, well. Your leg was bothering you and I thought you could sit down and I would…”

“Newton, I’m fine,” Hermann said as he sat down, putting his cane away. “There is no need to fuss.”

“I know that. I do, I just…” Newt sighed and leaned against the edge of the desk, half sitting on it. He bit his lip and looked at Hermann, who raised one eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Right. They still had some things to talk about, even if they did approached the subject the day before. “I really want to be close to you, okay? I mean, not because we’re a perfect match and all that. Not only. I know you don’t like the fussing and stuff, but damn, dude, you know how I feel about you. You felt it. I want to help you and hold you, kiss you and when your leg is bothering you…”

“Newton…”

“No, no, I get it. I do. You really don’t have to remind me every single time about it.”

“Newton, please, let me talk.”

“It’s cool, I’ll just go get us something to drink and…”

Before Newt could finish he saw Hermann grabbing the front of Newt’s t-shirt and felt him bringing them closer together, so that Newt was leaning forward, so that he could catch his lips in a hard kiss while sitting down. Newt smiled against Hermann’s mouth, cradling the man’s cheek gently in one hand, and it was awesome. It was the best feeling ever. Then he moved his other hand to put it on Hermann’s neck gently and he should probably focus more on not falling from the desk, but frankly, he didn’t really care, because Hermann was a great kisser.

When he finally moved back a bit, Hermann loosened his grip on Newt’s t-shirt, leaving pretty obvious wrinkles in the material. Newt looked down at them, feeling a bit proud that he was the one who got to see that side of Hermann. Hermann, who just licked his lips, and whose hand was still resting against Newt’s chest. It was incredibly difficult to look away, so Newt didn’t.

“Well, at least now I know what to do when you do not want to listen to me,” Hermann murmured, one corner of his mouth raising slightly, and Newt snorted, sitting more comfortably on the desk.

“Okay, fair point. It is a pretty good technique and I totally approve of you using it as much as you want. But it might not work as well as you hope it to. I can barely focus on anything besides you, so I don’t think expecting me to _think_ after kissing me like would work.”

Herman rolled his eyes, but the smile did not disappear from his face, which Newt totally counted as a win.

“Well, maybe if I kiss you more, you will not argue with me so much, then,” he said, making Newt snort. “Anyway, what I wanted to say is, I do know how you feel, Newton. I really do. It’s just still difficult to grasp. I am aware you are trying to help, but I was not prepared for any of it and I find myself feeling a little… lost, is the best word.”

“No, dude, I get it. I totally do.”

“I asked you to stop calling me that, Newton. And I know you do. It’s… it’s been only a day,” he looked down right then, as if trying to hide his face, not wanting Newt to look at him. “I admit I’m not really sure how to proceed. What should I do, how to react…”

“Aw, Hermann. Really?” Newt got off the desk and stood right in front of the other man, catching one of Hermann’s hands in his. When he did not protest, Newt laced their fingers together gently. “It’s not about what you should or shouldn’t do. It’s about what you want to do, okay? There’s no guideline you have to follow or anything. I mean, people who are a perfect match do feel the need for closeness and stuff, have you seen Chuck and Raleigh? Or how Herc visits Pentecost every chance he gets? But it’s not like it’s a rule or anything, so don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll work everything out. I mean, it’s us. We always succeed! We’re rock stars.”

Hermann nodded, a small smile pulling at his face once again, and Newt was glad to see him relaxing a little bit, even if the man must have still felt lost. Yeah, no surprise there. But Newt was there with him.

“Awesome. So, you just stay here and I’ll go get some coffee, okay?”

About an hour later, Newt was enjoying his cup of coffee, while Hermann was sipping his green tea slowly, as he looked through his notes concerning the Breach. They still bickered, they still did not agree about the basics of handling the research and Hermann kept complaining about the music Newton listened to, even if it wasn’t even loud this time, but it was still pretty comfortable. 

As Sasha and Aleksis entered the lab, Newt saw each of them carried food and drinks for themselves, but also brought two chocolate bars for Newt and a small pouch of tea leaves for Hermann. 

Newt got to sign Aleksis’ cast as soon as the pilot sat down at the desk, looking highly amused at Newt’s eagerness. Newt prepared color sharpies, and apparently Aleksis didn’t mind sitting for the next fifteen minutes, waiting for Newt to finish drawing a picture of a green ground agama, right below the picture left by Sasha. 

“Just few more minutes,” Newt bit his lip as he started coloring the lizard’s tail. “It’s going to look awesome!”

As he smiled up at Aleksis briefly, Sasha stepped closer, standing beside them. She wrapped her arm around Aleksis’ shoulders and caressed the skin of his neck gently, as she observed Newton working.

“You really wanted to draw that picture, didn’t you?” she asked and Newt shrugged, adding the final touches to the tail and the back, before he sat upright, admiring his work.

“Done! Now I feel much, much better.”

“It looks very good. Colorful.”

“Thanks,” Newt smiled, raising to his feet. He turned to look at Hermann, who was still looking through his notes on the computer, not paying much attention to them. Besides answering Sasha’s questions about the project, he was pretty much focused on his work. “Hey, you want to look? It’s _Agama aculeata._ ”

“Newton, I have to finish reading and correcting this before Mr. Choi takes it to Marshal Hansen later.”

“Oh, come one, it’ll take only a second…”

“Newton. I really want to finish this.”

“Fine, fine, I won’t say anything else,” Newt couldn’t help rolling his eyes. When he turned to Sasha and Aleksis again, they were both grinning, although for some reason Sasha’s smile looked much more evil. He had no idea why, but he didn’t plan to ask. It was weird.

All three of them decided to get something to eat, leaving Hermann to his work. Even if he had said he wasn’t hungry, Newt really needed a second breakfast. 

He was in the middle of explaining how the research was going, and discussing the new possibilities of using the Jeagers, when they heard Herc calling their names. As they waited for him to catch up with them, Newt noticed how tired the man looked – even more than the day before, really. He knew Herc was trying to work as much as he could, and each day he also managed to find time to visit Marshal Pentecost, who was still in a coma. The man didn’t get much sleep, overall, and it was showing.

As a Ranger he was probably used to staying up and working hard, but Newt guessed he was not used to dealing so much with paperwork and with people. The bags under his eyes were not big, but noticeable, and yet, he still looked intimidating and competent.

“Sasha, Aleksis, I’m really sorry to ask you again, but could you come to my office? I was looking at some papers and you know more about plans from Vladivostok than I do. I promise it won’t take long.”

Sasha nodded right away.

“I will go. You get us something to eat and I would join you soon,” she said to Aleksis.

“Great. Thank you. Oh, Dr Geiszler, you’re meeting with Dr Lightcap tomorrow, right?”

Newt blinked, hoping nothing had happened. “Yes, we are. Is there something going on?”

“No, no, it’s nothing. Just wanted to make sure,” Herc said, sighing. “Right, I’ll leave you, then. Thanks, Sasha.”

“No need.”

As the two walked away, Newt couldn’t help feeling bad for Herc. He did notice everyone tried to help him handle everything as much as possible, but how much could they really do? 

They ended up getting sandwiches, and they got two for Sasha and Hermann as well. Everyone they passed on the way seemed to be just as uneasy and it was a bit discouraging, but sadly, not unexpected. The news traveled fast and the tension was very noticeable. Newt decided not to think about it, since there wasn’t much he could do about it at this point. 

“I think everyone would feel much better if we had something specific planned,” he murmured, glancing at the group of civilians whispering to one another, looking pretty serious. “Having something to hold on to, or at least a plan, is always kind of comforting, isn’t it?”

“We all have a lot to do on that front. The Marshal, Dr Lightcap and Miss James should handle most of it, but it will take some time for people to get accustomed to the new situation, even if we did win.”

“I just wish I could help Herc a bit more, you know?”

“You are not the only one,” Aleksis frowned slightly. “Me and Sasha talked about it as well, and we offered to assist with managing what we can when he wants to take a break.”

“That’s cool, dude. I can’t even imagine what would I have done if I were to take over work Hermann is doing, if anything had happened to him. Especially since we still don’t know much about Pentecost’s condition. It must sucks, feeling him through their connection, but not being able to do much. I mean, it’s awesome that he survived and he’s with us, you know, but damn. Wait, shit…” he looked panicked at Aleksis, just realizing that he basically admitted to not only him and Hermann being a perfect match, which Hermann would most likely not appreciate, but also to knowing that Herc and Pentecost were the perfect match as well. He had no idea how many people know about that. Not good. Definitely not good.

But Aleksis seemed to be amused by Newt’s little freak out, which okay, was a bit reassuring, but also weird.

“So I can assume you and Hermann talked about being a perfect match?”

“Wait, you know about that?”

Aleksis nodded, and after a few seconds he guessed it made sense that Hermann would talk to him. Aleksis and Sasha were one of the couples that always worked well, understood each other well and really well a perfect match. Everyone could see it right away even without knowing they were a match, as soon as they spotted these two. Not to mention Aleksis and Hermann did get along quite well overall.

“It was an intense conversation,” Newt said. “It’s still kind of overwhelming, you know? I mean, I knew we were a match, but now… wow. It’s something else entirely. I mean, I know all of this can be pretty useful when you’re a pilot, but...”

“It is. You get used to it. It helps when you need something to hold on to.”

“I know. It seems to be helping Herc. You’ve seen how often he visits Pentecost’s room, too, right?”

“Yes, I did. It does help him to calm down, but he worries, too, I think. Just ask young Hansen how it works. We all hope Marshal Pentecost wakes up soon, and for Marshal Hansen’s sake, and for ours. He is a great man.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to tell me that. We’ll just go on and be badass until he wakes up, right? I don’t know about you, since, you know, you’re you, but for some reason I still want to make Pentecost proud, you know? And we’re all a team. We’ll work everything out.”

“We will,” Aleksis agreed, as they walked into the lab. 

Just as he thought, Hermann did complain about Newt being away for longer than he expected, because couldn’t access some of the research that was safely saved on Newt’s computer, but through their connection Newt could feel that the other man actually missed him. Just thinking about it made Newt smile, and he stepped closer to leave a sandwich on Hermann’s desk, caressing the palm of Hermann’s hand with his fingers briefly. 

Even though they worked things out only the day before, and even if his feelings towards Hermann weren’t exactly new, only then he felt somewhat lighter, as if he could actually do anything. And he would use that to help and Hermann, and Herc and everyone else. He was a rock star, after all.


End file.
